Time Trip
by Cranberry Crayon
Summary: Well, this is a story that I hope will lead to a series. But it can only lead to a series to you people review it! So go, R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey there all you fanfic readers! Some of you know me, some of you don't, but nevertheless I haven't put out a story in a while. I was looking through all the crud on my computer, and I found the beginning of a story (this story). I thought it sounded good so far, so I began to add and to build to it. So, if you're reading the story, and the first part sounds a bit different compared to the second part (not there's a definite line between the original material and the added part) that is my explanation. And just as a warning in advance, the story is a bit long, about 5 and a half pages....sorry, I was just having fun writing it! And another thing, reviews are good. As it says, responsible readers do it. So, if you read the story, please be so kind as to write a review as well. Helpful criticism is always needed. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Journey  
  
  
Harry woke up and stared at the wall for a few moments. His friend Ron Weasley was already up and getting dressed. Harry roled out of bed and began to dress too. A few minutes later they were gathered with their fellow Hogwarts students, eating breakfast. Their friends sat at the table with them as they discussed the current issues.  
"I personally think that this whole Minister thing is way out of hand," Hermione voiced. She was, of course, talking about the election of the new Minister of Magic. The two running candidates had been voted for almost equally each. It had been such a close call that most of the vote had to be recounted. Unfortunately, the recounting process had taken more than a month and they still didn't have a new Minister of Magic. (Fudge was to stay as Minister until the votes had been officially recounted.)  
"I totally agree with you Hermione," Harry included. "I think we should all hope that Crimple wins instead of Marchy. If Marchy won, it would be the end Hogwarts as we know it!" Everyone nodded in agreement.   
Norman Marchy was a well known enemy of Albus Dumbledore's. He would do anything to make sure that Dumbledore was fired from his job as headmaster at Hogwarts. No one except Dumbledore and Marchy himself knew why their relationship was so hateful, but it must have been a pretty big thing because no one at Hogwarts could think of a reason to hate their beloved headmaster.  
The group was just starting to discuss why Marchy might hate Dumbedore when the foulest student of Hogwarts walked up to the table and made himself noticed. Draco Maloy the most hated person to the Gryffindors. Everywhere he went, a trail of stench and slime seemed to follow him. He slunk up to Harry, magiced the chair out from under him and said, in a rather pleasant voice, "Good morning." He smiled a giant smile and laughed the whole way to the Slytherin table.   
Harry stood up and rubbed his backside. "That flaming ball of crap is really starting to piss me off," he announced.   
"You know, I hear his father voted for Marchy," Ron informed them. "Apparently Lucious had something to do with the grudge he has against Dumlbedore."  
Hermione spoke up, "That doesn't surprise me at all."  
Having finished breakfast, they all left the table and headed off to their classes.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
"Sweeeeeeeeeet!"  
They all looked up at the sign Sirius had magiced to say: 'Lucious Malfoy is a Buttmonkey'. Everyone laughed and pointed at the sign, which was hung in the Great Hall.   
Suddenly someone screamed, "Teachers!" All the students that were gathered in the hall jumped into action as they each headed in different directions. James, Sirius, and Remus sprinted out the back door, racing to the Gryffindor common room.   
Once there, they collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter. The two girls sitting on the couch studying looked at each other and then at the boys. Smiling big cheesy grins, the boys told them what they had done. The girl on the right smiled and warned, "I can't believe you guys did that. I mean, it's funny and all, but won't you get caught? No one else would pull a stunt like that, and you three are the perfect suspects."  
James laughed and ruffled Remus' hair as he proclaimed, "Awww Lily, do we really look that dumb to you?" he caught Lilly before she responded. "Don't answer that! Ol' Remus here put a spell on it so that the teachers can't see it. That is, until tomorrow night. We figure that will be enough pay back for when Snape turned our shoes into giant cockroaches!" The boys shivered at the memory of having cockroaches crawling all over their legs and feet. They all laughed a little more.  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, they all sat together. James was sitting next to Lily, of course, Sirius was paired with Mikal, a good friend of the clique, and Remus was left without a girl to sit with. Mikal mumbled half asleep, "Remus, could you pass the pumpkin juice please?" Remus passed it to her. She attempted to pour a glass of it, but totally missed the glass, spilling the juice into Sirius' lap. He jumped up and yelled in surprise. Realizing what she was doing, Mikal stopped pouring and stared at Sirius with a huge smile on her face.   
"Was there a reason for that, or are you just to asleep to see the glass?!" questioned Sirius, dripping with pumpkin juice. He looked around at everyone sitting at the table, who were staring at him by now, holding back the laughs. "What?" he said. "I don't see anything so terribly funny going on here." This, of course, made everyone laugh even more. Thus resulting in food spraying from James' mouth and another glass of pumpkin juice being knocked over by Lily.   
James started to say something, but was interrupted by Lucious Malfoy himself. "What have we here?" he sneered. "A little Gryffindor party? Oh, how touching." He picked up some butter and dropped it on Lilly's plate and said, "Oops, slipped. Oh, Sirius, it looks like this little slut has made you wet!" He pointed to Mikal. Normally, a remark like this would bring the group into more laughter, but coming from Malfoy, all anyone could do was glare at the evil slime ball. He sauntered away at that, and breakfast continued with very little excitement.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Harry was starting to drift into a long needed sleep when Professor Trelawney raised her voice and said, "My dear boy Harry, I see a journey to far off place coming up in your life. You must be careful on this journey, it could end up for the worst."   
Harry snapped awake and looked at the Professor. He nodded and said, "Yeah, whatever," before he slipped off into sleep once again.  
A few minutes later he was shaken awake by Ron. "The ball rang. We have to hurry over to Transfiguration." The boys climbed the ladder down out of the stuffy classroom.  
Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "Awwwww, clean air." He spun in a circle with his arms spread out. He looked at Ron and they both started to laugh. Hermione ran up to them and told them that if they didn't move along they would all be late for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron followed her to the classroom, where the took their seats right as the bell rang, signaling the start of class."Good afternoon everyone," Professor McGonagall said. "Today we are going to be turning a pin cushion into a hedgehog again. Now, since I know you all had a little trouble with it last time, I'll explain it again for you." Harry listened to her give them instructions, then he went to work with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of trying to turn the pin cushion into something that even slightly resembled a hedgehog (Hermione had done this several times already), Harry was glad to get out of the class. He, Ron, and Hermione walked down the hall on their way to lunch.   
"Well, that must have been the most frustrating hour of my life," Ron remarked while massaging his backside (Neville had accidentally transformed his pin cushion into a hedgehog in Ron's chair......that bit of information had not been mentioned to Ron, as he sat down in the chair. Enough said). "I really do hope that stupid hedgehog felt as much pain as I did."  
"I'm sure it was very horrified to be caught underneath you Ron," Hermione teased. "It would have probably been more happy on the desk, don't you agree Harry? Harry, hello?"  
"Wha-" Harry snapped back into reality with a rude awakening. Because he had been daydreaming, he, and his friends, had failed to realize that he was headed straight into a wall. "Grrrr, bloody wall," he said as his forehead banged into it roughly. "What were you saying Hermione?"  
"Oh, never mind," she answered.   
The group soon found themselves at the doors of the Great Hall. They walked in and looked around for a seat. Suddenly Ron realized that Harry had somehow not made it into the Great Hall with them. "Where's Harry?" he voiced, scanning the room.   
Hermione looked around, but didn't see him. "I don't know, probably daydreaming and running into walls again," she said.   
Ron laughed and said, "Yeah, bet you're right. Come on, there's a seat over here." As the two sat down and started on lunch, they both felt uneasy because there was no show of Harry.  
  
  
  
Regardless to what his friends might have concluded, Harry was missing for a far more serious reason, if you wanted to call it serious. Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry found himself, though still in the Hall, surrounded by several people he had never seen before. He looked around, scratching his head, and wondering where the heck he might be. The giant room looked exactly like it always had, except maybe a little newer.   
"Huh....Maybe I hit my head a little too hard," he said to himself. He looked around, and found the Gryffindor table. He walked up to it, but he couldn't find Ron, Hermione, or Neville.   
Still scratching his head, he asked as a girl with dark black hair if she knew where Ron, Hermione, or Neville were. "No," she said, looking confused. "Who are you?"  
Harry looked at the girl with a look of utter astonishment. "Who am I?" he asked her. "You don't know? Not to gloat or anything, but I thought everyone knew who I was!"  
The girl mouthed the word 'psycho' as she walked away.  
Harry took a seat at the table. He sat there, holding his head in his hands, trying to figure out what was going on. "What if this is yet another trick of Malfoy's," he thought out loud. "Boy I'll get him, I'll get him good!"   
Just then, he looked up and noticed the sign. How he had missed it before, he didn't know. It was painted with bright colors that blinked like lights at Christmas time. It read: 'Lucious Malfoy is a Buttmonkey'.   
"Lucious Malfoy? That's Draco's dad. Why would they put up a sign that insulted him when they can see that Draco is a much better name to paint on the sign." Harry toyed with the thought for a little while.   
Soon, though, his thoughts were interrupted by a boy who looked about in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was laughing very hard, and couldn't walk straight. As Harry stood up, he ran right into him.  
"Sorry man," the boy said. He looked at Harry with a goofy grin on his face. "How do you like the sign?" He pointed at the 'Buttmonkey' sign that hung high from the wall.   
Harry was eyeing the chap to see if he looked like someone that could help him. Suddenly a picture of Sirius at his parent's wedding flashed into his mind. He gasped loudly. The boy in front of him looked exactly like Sirius Black, only quite a bit younger.   
"What's the matter?" the Sirius-look-alike said. "You look as if a ghost just passed through-" He didn't finish his sentence. "Dear mother of Christ, you look almost exactly like James." He fingered his chin in thought.  
"James?" Harry asked, hoping he meant any James besides James Potter. "Who's he? And who are you?" Harry crossed his fingers for good luck wishing that his guess as to who James was would be incorrect.  
"Why, you don't know who James Potter is?"  
Harry cringed at the sound of his late father's name.  
"I though every bloody bloke in this school knew who he was. All the Gryfindors at least. And seeing that you are sitting at the Gryffindor table, I'm assuming you are a Gryffindor. Am I right in my guess?"  
By now Harry was panting and sweating. "James Potter? Er, I might have heard of him once or twice. Um, you never told me who you were." He kept his fingers crossed in hopes that this would all just be a horrible dream, or the after effects of his collision with the wall earlier.   
"Oh, well I'm his friend, Siruis Black! And who are-"  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. As he blacked out, he heard Sirius cry out, and try to catch him.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
"Is he all right?" Hermione and Ron watched Harry as he lay there in the infirmary bed, not moving at all.  
Madame Pomfrey came rushing over to push the two students out of the room. "Let him be children," she instructed, "he needs his rest. With a blow to the head like that, he may be out for a little while longer." The two friends dragged their feet out to the hallway.  
"What do you suppose happened to him right before lunch?" Hermione brought up as the two walked down the hallway. "All I've been able to find out is that he was found unconscious in the guy's dorm. He had a big bump on his head, and so they took him to the infirmary. He hasn't woken up since. Do you know anything different?"  
Ron shook his head, deep in thought. "I bet this was some sort of scam that Malfoy was trying to pull off. They aren't the best of friends if you haven't noticed," he informed her.  
Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but it doesn't really seem like something they would do to each other."  
Ron looked astounded. "You don't think they would beat each other up?! Sorry, if that's what you believe, but I think that Malfoy would take almost any chance he got to beat down Harry in a fight. Especially if there was a captive audience."  
"I know, I know, but he was found in the Gryffindor guy's dorm room. Unless Malfoy got the password from someone, how could he get in? What if Harry has yet another person after him? Or maybe it's one of Voldemort's henchmen. Thought about that yet?" Ron was not at all surprised by the hint of inferiority in her voice. He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but I was kind of trying to stay away from any of that mucky stuff. Why does everything have to happen to Harry?!"  
"And I suppose you'd rather be unconscious in the infirmary right now with a nasty bump on your head?"   
Ron replied by sticking his tongue out at Hermione.   
  
  
  
Back in the infirmary, Harry started to come to. "Where am I?" he asked.   
Madame Pomfrey scurried to his bed, put a fresh wet towel on his forehead and said, "The Hogwarts infirmary my dear. And you've got quite a nasty bump on your head."  
"Where did Sirius go?"  
Madame Pomfrey gave him a crazy look. "Sirius Black? Now what made you bring him up?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, eyeing Harry curiously. "But then again, you did get hit pretty hard from the looks of this goose egg you've got. Well, don't fret, you need your rest." And with that she closed the curtain around his bad and left him to ponder about what had just happened to him.   
  
  
Soon he was awake again, and this time joined by company. "Harry! Welcome back," Ron said. "You've been out cold for a long time now. You missed the Potions quiz. Man I hate you!"  
"Oh, hi Ron," Harry said, pretending to sound half asleep. See, not known unto Madame Pomfrey, he had been awake for quite a good while. He had been trying to figure out what to do about his little time trip (that's what he had decided it was).   
"Oh, fine then. Don't say hi to me why don't you."  
"Oh, hello there Hermione. I didn't see you behind the curtain there," Harry told her, lying through his teeth. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine thank you. And how are you? Well, I hope."  
"A little better I guess." Noticing that Madame Pomfrey was close by, he said, loudly, "In fact, I feel as if I'm brand new! I could do a cartwheel if I wanted to!" He started to laugh and sound as cheerful as possible.   
Soon Madame Pomfrey joined the group and announced, "Well Harry, I don't know if you can cartwheel or not, but you do have some work to make up, so I'll let you now if you promise me to be careful."  
Nodding in agreement to the promise, he rushed to get dressed and out of there as fast as he could.   
Walking down the halls with Hermione and Ron, he told them about his time trip. "It sounds very peculiar to me," Hermione said. "I wonder if there's a reason for it or something like that."  
"Oh," Ron thought out loud, "I bet it was an evil wizard planning a plot against you and he brought you to the past to destroy as soon as he could. And then he-"  
Hermione interrupted and told them, "The spell idea may actually be a good one. But the part about the evil wizard, I don't think so Ron."  
"It could happen," he said, shrugging.   
"Yeah," Harry added, "maybe it was a spell from back then that took the present day me to whenever time that was."  
"Well, we could find out when it was," Hermione voiced, "in the library. There's got to be some mention about the prank that you saw in the yearbook." The boys nodded in agreement.  
So off they went to the library to search relentlessly for two hours, only to find nothing that satisfied their eager minds.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Mikal walked down the hall toward the Gryffindor house. As she neared the Fat Lady, she saw Sirius coming from the opposite direction. "Hey there you," she said. "What are you up to?"  
"Well, I just met a very peculiar kid," Sirius answered. "I swear he was like a brother of James' or something because he looked almost exactly like him."  
"But James doesn't have any brothers or sisters," Mikal reminded him.  
"Yeah, I know. But he still looked a lot like him. He seemed really surprised to find out that there was even such a person named James Potter. When I started to tell him about James, he began to breath really fast and sweat. He looked almost terrified. Like scared to find out who James was. And then he fainted when I told him what my name was."  
"He fainted? You're not that scary!"  
He laughed. "Yeah, and then I went for help, and when I got back, he was gone. It was like he just disapeared."  
Mikal laughed at this thought. She told him, "Know Sirius, we all know that people just don't go around dis-" Suddenly she stopped.  
"What, what's that matter? Did you see something? What?"  
"Oh my dear gawd!" she almost yelled as she started to run to the girl's dorm. Sirius followed her inside because the room was empty. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small chest. "Did he have a lightening shaped scar on his forehead?" Mikal asked Sirius.  
"Come to think of it, he did. How interesting," Sirius said to her.   
"About a week ago I was looking through books in the library, and I found one on bringing things from the future to the past. It was quite an interesting and amusing book, actually. And in it was a spell. The spell was for bring people especially from the future. So I got all the proper items needed for the spell, and I cast it to bring me a leader and a good icon from the future. Since I hadn't seen anyone, I thought the spell might have just been a hoax, or I didn't do it right. But today at lunch I saw a boy who did resemble James and he had a lightening scar on his forehead. He asked me if I knew where Hermione, Ron, or Neville were. Of course, I had no idea who or what he was talking about. But after I talked to him, I got a very strange feeling about him. When I turned around to talk to him some more, he was gone. That must have been when you were talking to him."  
For a few minutes Sirius had nothing to say, but then he did. "So you mean to tell me that the leader of out future is in his fourth year at Hogwarts?! Come on, you know that's just bull crap. Don't fall for that whole 'leader of the future' shit, no one needs to hear it."  
"Sirius, come on. I really think the spell worked. Now, are you going to help me figure out who he is, or are you going to just sit on your ass, which is quite a damn cute ass if I might add, all day?!"  
"Well, if you say it's so damn cute, I better get off of it and put it to some use!" They exchanged high fives as they left the dorm room.   
  
  
  
A/N: Well everyone, that was my story! Hope you liked it. And, like I said at the top, responsible readers review the stories they read. Sorry if that sounds cheesy, but BE RESPONSIBLE! REVIEW! I just had to have a little cheese to my story! (Wicky can't eat cheese-be sad for Wicky) 


	2. Back to the Past

A/N: Well, thank you all for the reviews that you gave. Though there weren't a lot of them, they still made the difference. And for all of you reading this now, keep on reviewing! By the way, as you may have guessed, I suck at spelling. So be aware that there will probably be countless errors in most of my stories. Enjoy....  
  
  
  
Back to the Past  
  
  
  
Remus walked along the dark hallway alone and unloved. He dragged is feet, and hung his head. Earliar that morning, he had tried to ask out Patty Bridges, the most beautiful girl in the world to him. She had turned him down because he was 'too much of a loser' for her. He felt the dampness of a tear fall slowly down his cheek.   
Sudennly, he heard voices coming towards him. He wipe away the tell-tale tears on his face, and turned to look at who was coming.   
Siruis and Mikal were walking down the hall in heated discussion. "Can't we just preform another spell and bring him back again?"   
"No, Siuis, we can't. I already told you that if we did another spell he might never come back, and we would never see him again." Mikal looked a little fed up with Sirius. She glanced up and saw Remus. "Hey, what are you doing up so late? Is it that time of the month already?" She looked out a window at the moon. It was only a crescent. She shot a questioning glance at Remus.  
"Oh," he muttered, "I was just getting a little fresh air." He hoped he sounded more convincing than he felt.   
"Whatever," Sirius voiced, and tried to lead Mikal into the common room.   
"Wait," she persisted. "Remus, if something is wrong, talk to us." She put her hand on his shoulder, and tried to look him in the eye as she said this. He turned away so she couldn't see his face.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, and groaned. "Come on!" he told Mikal. "We have a lot of work to think about. Besides, he said he was fine already!"   
Mikal shot an icy look at Sirius. "Ok, point taken." He turned on his heel, and made his way into the common room alone.   
"Now Sirius, tell me what happened." She patted a tile on the floor next to her as she sat down.   
He took a seat next to her. "Like Sirius said, I'm perfectly fine." Unfortunately, his voice cracked in the middle of saying this, and Mikal knew he was lying to save face. She let him put his head on her shoulder. And there they sat for a long time talking about anything an everything.   
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to a beautiful gray morning. She stretched her arms above her head, and yawned. Slipping on her robe, she walked sleepily out of the girl's dorm down into the common room. There she found Harry and Ron playing a game of exploding snap. She smiled at her friends, and became a spectator in the game.   
After many noisy rounds of snap, the three students got dressed and went down to breakfast. "No food fights today, all right?" Ron told them all. They exchanged devious smiles with eachother.   
"So," Harry said, buttering his toast, "don't we have that Potions test today?" He passed Hermione the pumpkin juice and jam.   
Ron went white. "Potions test? Today?" he squeaked. "Er, I mean, yeah, of course it's today." He shoved a piece of friut in his pocket, along with some toast. "I'll catch you guys later." And with that, he took off to the dorm once again.   
Hermione smiled. "Looks like someone didn't study last night," she teased. She handed Neville the butter. "So Harry, what do you think we should do about your little 'trip'?"   
"Trip?" Neville asked. "Is Harry leaving? Oh please, Harry, don't leave me here alone with Malfoy!" He clapsed his hands and began to beg desperately.  
Harry and Hermione laughed, and caught Neville up on Harry's little time travel excurrsion. "As I was saying, what should we do about it?" Hermione questioned again.   
"Well, knowing you, you'll probably want to go to the library and check out spells and things like that." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Neville could help you with that," he suggested.  
"No," Neville reminded them, "I've got detention from Trelawny for falling asleep in class three times this week."   
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Harry said. He scratched his head in thought. "Then I'll go with Hermione, and you can help us later, ok?" Neville nodded in response, and left the table for detention.   
After finishing breakfast, Harry and Hermione headed off to the library to search for any clues to what made Harry travel through time like he did.   
"Oh, here we go," Hermione announced. "I think I found something." She brought a large book with a green cover to the table they were sitting at. "It says here that people can be sent back in time for various reasons." She began to name off many many reasons why someone might go back in time. "Wait, here's one. It says 'One from the past can summon a leader or role-model from the future. The spell takes almost no experience, and can easily be preformed.' Maybe that's what happened to you Harry."   
"Huh?" Harry croaked. He had dosed off during Hermione's enormous list of things that could have happened. "Leaders from the future? I'm a leader?"  
"Not necessarily. You could just be a role-model, or an important person. I'd say, by the looks of your scar, you're pretty important to this day and age." Harry rolled his eyes. "Defeating Voldemort is a pretty big thing to most people," she reminded him.   
"I guess you could be right," Harry said. "But there's still the chance that you're wrong."  
"Well, why don't we see if we can get you to go back to the past again and find out." Her eyes lit up with excitement.   
  
  
Two hours later, Hermione had devised a way for Harry to be sent back to the past again. She had set up a spell that would 'respark' the original spell in a way. "Ok, are you ready Harry?" she asked him.   
"Ready as I'll ever be," he told her. He closed his eyes, and relaxed, awaiting the spell to take action.   
When Harry opened his eyes again, he was standing in the same classroom Hermione had chosen for the spell, but with out Hermione. And just because the classroom was empty when Hermione had used it, didn't mean that it wasn't empty now. He looked at the door where students were filling in and taking their seats.   
"I don't see why we even have to bring him back here in the first place," one of the students said. Harry recognized him as the Sirius-look-alike. He was talking to the girl with dark hair he'd spoken to in the Great Hall.   
"Because," she replied, "if we don't-" She stopped speaking, and looked up to see Harry standing in the middle of the classroom looking like an idiot. She look at the Sirius-wanna-be, and they both ran up to Harry, grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him out of the classroom.   
As they left the room, another boy asked them, "Mikal, who's tha-" but he couldn't finish his sentance because the girl had grabbed him aswell, and they all four ran down the hall to the Gryffindor house.   
When they reached the Fat Lady, the second boy said, "Lemony fresh," and the portrait swung open. The girl and 'Sirius' threw Harry through the portrait hole.   
"Be gentle with the poor lad," the Fat Lady warned them. 'Sirius' flipped her off as he jumped through the hole after Harry. The Fat Lady could be heard gasping.  
"Who are you, and where are you from?" the girl demanded, flinging Harry onto the arm chair near the fireplace. She glared down on him with dark, yet beautiful, eyes that seemed to look strait through him.  
"I.....er....," he stammered. "I'm.....Harry. I'm from the future apparently. And who are you?" He tried to look back at her with the same intensity, but failed at it.   
"We ask the questions around her, Bucko," she almost yelled at him.   
"Mikal, geesh, calm down and give poor, er, Harry some room to breath," the Sirius-look-like told her. She backed off from Harry, but still kept an eye on him where ever he moved.   
"Let me ask you one question if I may," Harry voiced, hoping Mikal wouldn't pounce on him again. "Did one of you do a spell to bring a leader or role-model or something like that back in time?" He looked around the room at each person. He noticed that the second boy, the one they had grabbed outside the classroom, was just sitting on a couch, watching Harry as well. Though he watched Harry with a kind look in his eyes, not a harsh one like Mikal's.   
"Well, Mikal here was doing some experimentation, and you ended up popping in and out of time," 'Sirius' told him.   
"Damn," Harry muttered, "Hermione was right." Then he asked, "Who are you guys?" He especially wanted to know if it really was Sirius.   
The boy on the couch finally made a sound. He told Harry, "That's Sirius, and Mikal. I'm just stupid old Remus Lupin." He hung his head a bit, while Harry sat strait up and opened his eyes wide.  
"Um, er," he stuttered. "You wouldn't happen to know a James Potter, would you?"  
"Did someone say my name?" came a voice from the door to the boy's dorm. "Sirius, what's going on? Who is that? Remus, why do you look like your mother just died?" Nobody said anything to the boy Harry knew was his father. "Damn you assholes, why don't you talk?"  
Harry stood up, turned around, and looked his father right in the eye. "Well, James," he said, "your little 'assholes' here decided it would be fun to bring a leader from the future to the past. I'm from the future, and you'll never guess who I am." 


End file.
